Robotic graspers are increasingly used to automate the retrieval of items from a warehouse. Typically, a warehouse includes many shelves, each containing a number of bins or totes storing items (e.g., items offered for sale). When an order for items is received, the appropriate items are retrieved from the bins or totes and packaged together for shipment.
Due to the size and shape of the totes or bins, the size, weight, and shape of items in the totes or bins, the variability in size, weight, and shape of items in the totes or bins and due to the relatively tight storage constraints in a warehouse or an individual tote or bin, retrieving an item from one of the totes or bins may be difficult for conventional robotic systems. Often, robotic arms include bulky components, or systems extending laterally from the body of the robotic arm, which make it difficult to navigate confined spaces.
Another situation in which conventional robotic systems may suffer from deficiencies includes the manipulation of relatively delicate food items, particularly baked goods such as dough, pastries or bread. Such food items may include certain elements, such as frosting, drizzle, or a coating, which may be damaged if handled roughly. Some food items may also be relatively slippery or sticky, making accurate placement by a robotic manipulator difficult. Baked goods may also be placed into plastic bags having a relatively low-friction surface, which may make manipulation of the final packaged product difficult.
The present application is addressed to these and other issues of robotic systems. Although exemplary embodiments are described in connection with bin-picking and the manipulation of food items, one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the present invention is not so limited, and may be used in a variety of applications.